


starlight

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: He basks in Lloyd’s presence and prays that everything will be okay. They will be okay.





	starlight

Lloyd’s fingers struggle with the buttons on the white coat. This should be easy, there are more buttons on his usual red attire, he’s nervous - really nervous, and he knows it’s stupid to be. It’s only one night, so the King can say his thanks to them for rescuing Princess Hilda. He’s never done anything like this before and his hands are sweating just from thinking about it.

The door opens and a hand slides over his own, he cranes his neck to see Zelos grinning, “Nervous?”

“A little.”

“You’ve met the King before, it isn’t a big deal,” Lloyd knows this. He turns to face Zelos and lets him fix the buttons, “There. Now you don’t look completely hopeless.”

“Ha-ha,” Lloyd rolls his eyes. He’s used to Zelos and his antics, his personality is something Lloyd has become more than comfortable with. His eyes are stupidly infatuating, bright-blue, a vast comparison against pale skin. His hair is dazzling, falling down over his shoulders. Lloyd can’t help but reach out and touch a strand, “You’ll have girls over you all night. Won’t this get in the way?”

Zelos is still grinning, he holds up a hair-tie and flips his hair over his shoulders, “Unlike you, I’m well prepared.”

“Can I?” Zelos shrugs. He doesn’t really have an issue with Lloyd touching his hair, it’s second nature. If it was anyone else, he’d need to be certain that their hands were clean. But even with Lloyd’s hands worn from years of helping Dirk, Zelos knows it’s something Lloyd is very aware of. He keeps them clean. Zelos hands over the band and turns around.

Lloyd’s fingers card gently through Zelos’ hair, wary of any knots that might have formed in the curls. It’s nice, Zelos wonders how many times Lloyd has done this for Colette. His stomach shudders at the thought and he closes his eyes for a moment.

Lloyd’s hands are quick, the motion is familiar and he ties the band around the bottom, “All done.”

Zelos snaps his eyes open, he gently pulls his hair over his shoulder and chuckles at the sight of the braids, “Hunny, you didn’t have to go this far.”

“I wanted to,” Zelos turns to face Lloyd, who looks a little red-faced. It’s cute, “It’s easier for me.”

“I like it,” Zelos smiles, holding out a hand for Lloyd, “Come on, they’ll be waiting for the star of the show,” Lloyd snorts and Zelos pulls him under his arm. They scuffle down the hall, with Zelos (as he usually does) insisting that he’s about to blow everyone off their feet with his new hairstyle. Lloyd believes him because he’d already been blown away. Zelos is the one to pause at the stairs and the motion causes Lloyd to stop too, a brow raising in curiosity. Soft fingers curl over a calloused hand, Lloyd glances down and then back up at Zelos. Starlight is breaking in through one of the windows and it makes Zelos glow, he looks ethereal and Lloyd’s mouth goes dry, “I’m not a good guy, you’re too nice to me.”

“I don’t believe that. You know me Zelos and I trust you. Tell me to jump and I will,” He squeezes Zelos’ fingers and takes a step closer. They’ve played around this for a while, Lloyd won’t back down now, he’ll hold Zelos steady through his turmoil, “I’m here, okay?”

Zelos nods. He pulls Lloyd into the little distance between them and their lips touch. Lloyd’s hand reaches up and he momentarily wishes that Zelos’ hair was still loose, so he could play with every strand.

When they pull away to breathe, Zelos is smiling softly and Lloyd can feel his own mouth mirroring it, “You’re too good, the world doesn’t deserve you,” Lloyd’s fingers pass through the few loose strands at the end of Zelos’ braid, “You’re magic, do you know that?”

“How do you mean?”

“You manage to light up everyone you touch. I thought I’d be different, that I could avoid it. But you reached me too. I won’t let it go,” Zelos is breathless, his heart is racing and he swallows, “Lloyd, you’re all I need. I love you.”

“Zelos,” Lloyd exhales like he’d been holding his breath while Zelos spoke. He presses their heads together and smiles, “I understand,” - Zelos might not say it, but Lloyd knows, he needs everyone around him. They all bring something to Zelos’ life, but Lloyd can accept this small admission for now. The feelings bubble in his chest and he chuckles softly, “I love you too,” They stand there for a minute...an hour...a year. They share another kiss. Someone is shouting them from downstairs, it sounds like Raine and Lloyd chuckles against Zelos’ lips, “It’s time for the main act to show up.”

“Hm, yeah. I guess I kept him distracted for long enough.” Lloyd laughs, the fullness of it shakes his chest and he heads downstairs. Zelos is smiling, holding tight onto his hand as they make their way down. The King greets them both with a smile, saying nothing about how their fingers are still knotted together, and no-one else says anything either.

The party is lively, Zelos only moves to the dancefloor when he finally convinces Lloyd to go too. Their feet aren’t coordinated, but they don’t care, they dance around like idiots, laughing and occasionally leaning in to share a kiss. Zelos’ hair floats around him with their movements and Lloyd admires it - the way he admires every part of Zelos. The joy makes him come alive, he’s sparkling, like a star in the night sky and it urges Lloyd to make a wish.

He pulls Zelos close and presses his lips against his cheek, “I wish we could stay like this forever."

“I do too.” Zelos presses his head into Lloyd’s neck. He tries not to think about all the things that could--that _will_ happen next. He basks in Lloyd’s presence and prays that everything will be okay. They will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I set up a [Zelloyd Discord Server](https://discord.gg/PJhJ62x), if anyone would like to come and join! You're all welcome<3


End file.
